rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darkcloud1111/Darkcloud's Overall Opinion of Volume 1
Just putting this out there, but this isn't a review, just my own personal opinions about the first 16 episodes and maybe the trailers if I feel like bringing them up. I will also try and keep this short, as who really reads long posts? Ok, first off because it is fresh on my mind, I'm going to talk about some of the things I didn't like. Dislikes *'Yang Out of Focus': Ok, this may see a bit strange, but let me explain. Most of the main four of RWBY each had episodes that kind of focused on them more then any other character. The first episode for example was very much about Ruby. After that, the next few episodes were introductory episodes, showing us the main characters, revealing their personalities, abilities, and whatever else. However after that, the show seems to focus on Ruby and Weiss, as well as Pyrrha and Jaune. Then Episode 8 was basically showing us that everyone is a bad-ass. Then Yang just sort of vanishes after that. The first few classroom episodes were mostly about Weiss, then the Jaune-Cardin arc, then the show tosses Blake into the spotlight. Yang was basically made into a support character, which is funny because there was this big gap where Blake didn't even appear. But even in her own trailer, her theme music, I Burn, was only about a minute or two long while the rest of the trailer was remixes of the other character's songs. *'The Jaune Arc': First off, I did like this series of episodes, but I feel like they were misplaced in the series and should have maybe been the intro to Vol 2. The biggest problem I have is that the episode before, Weiss had decided to be a better teammate, Ruby had decided to be a better leader, and Blake seemed like she was opening up more. Then it is like "Hey, want to see how RWBY is working better as a team? Well sorry, here are some side characters." Even the main conflict seemed very shallow, as Cardin was more of a cookie-cutter bully. He had no reason to really pick on Jaune besides the fact that Jaune was just there at the time. I mean maybe if Jaune and Cardin lived in the same town and Cardin had a history of pushing Jaune around, it would make more sense; but Cardin just walks in and is like "Hi, I will be your bully for the next few episodes. Nice to meet you." I don't know, I just feel like these three episodes should have focused on how far RWBY has come as a team or maybe have a few episodes to focus on Yang. *'Predictability': I will admit that the show does toss in a lot of curve balls here and there, but there are some things that you are like "This is going to happen. That is going to happen...I knew it." Mainly, almost everyone saw that Blake was going to be a Faunus. Penny is most likely some kind of robot/android/cyborg; her symbol is a circuit board for crying out loud. This could just be the writers not trying to hid it, but I would like a little more history. This I Liked *'Fights': Fight scenes are still awesome, I don't think anyone could deny that. The entire Emerald Forest saga was pretty cool as a whole and the Nevermore/Death Stalker fight was probably my favorite. *'Character Interaction': While I would like to see more of this between certain characters, I like how the characters interact. Not everyone likes each other at first and to some extent, they still don't; but they get along anyway. Weiss and Ruby fight all the time and even after they start to get along, Ruby is made the leader over Weiss and this is understandably upsetting to Weiss. They also don't work this out themselves, but they need other people to give them the push to be better people. Jaune and Pyrrha are adorable, as are Nora and Ren. And the Blake/Weiss conflict is genuine, as I'm sure we have all gotten into fights or seen someone fight because of opposite views. *'Story so Far': As mush as I think the school plot is a bit overused, I like that the team doesn't spend all their time at school and the fact that it is a combat school helps a bit. Most of the teachers are hilarious as well. However back to the story, we get to see these characters come together from different areas and work together to form a team. We don't know what Roman is doing in the background and why White Fang is helping him. I just hope we don't end up with a train-wreck of plot lines. So tell me, what are your thoughts on my thoughts. Tell e if you agree, disagree, or anything you feel could be added as I didn't add all my thoughts (that would take a bigger blog). [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Blog posts